


Hour of Revelation

by TheEmcee



Category: Kingsman
Genre: Complete, Established Relationship, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, No Sex, Not Beta Read, Not Canon Compliant, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:46:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23687134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheEmcee/pseuds/TheEmcee
Summary: "When the whole world is crazy, it's important to find something you can rely on."In the darkness of their bedroom, Merlin reflects.
Relationships: Merlin/Gary "Eggsy" Unwin
Comments: 3
Kudos: 23





	Hour of Revelation

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters or the fandom. The title and quote belong to Wizards of the Coast
> 
> A/N: More Merwin! Feel free to leave a comment in the towel section down below and enjoy.

~...~

Hour of Revelation 

~...~

A soft breeze brought the scent of rain and night into the room. There was a faint glow of light emanating from outside, but it wasn't enough to break through the darkness completely. Every so often, a few drops of rain entered the room and fell upon his naked frame, but Merlin didn't mind. He actually enjoyed it; he enjoyed the rain period. 

Rainy nights were his favorite. They happened more often than not and they brought a peace and quiet solely their own. With as hectic and chaotic as life normally was, Merlin gratefully took whatever peace and quiet he could get. Especially if he could share it with his beloved, even if he was asleep.

A soft chuckle escaped him as Merlin gazed down at Eggsy's slumbering form, a soft smile on his face. These moments were few and far between; that was the nature of their lifestyle. Chaos and danger were a norm, which is why moments such as these held a special place in Merlin's heart. 

He reached out and ran a hand down the younger man's bare back. It was mostly smooth, hardly any scars from the various injuries that Eggsy has endured, and it never ceased to amaze Merlin. The things Eggsy has walked away from would have felled any of the other senior agents, through no fault of their own. Eggsy was as resilient as he was reckless, yet Merlin loved him all the more for it. For it was only under Merlin's gaze and touch did he crumble.

There was something about windy, rainy days that made Merlin want to capture Eggsy and do whatever he wanted to with him. Eggsy had managed to break through his nearly impenetrable walls and in the process had unleashed a beast that was never sated. No matter how much he touched Eggsy or how many times they made love, and that happened quite frequently, it was never enough for Merlin. He had been enraptured since day one and his only regret is that he hadnt acted sooner, too afraid that Harry was the object of Eggsy's affections.

What a fool he had been.

Eggsy had never seen Harry in a romantic light; his sights had only ever been set on Merlin, much to the older man's astonishment and joy. Though he was wary due to the age gap at first, his concerns flew out of the window almost immediately. Merlin had never met anyone as unique as Eggsy; he had a spark that was wholly his own and he shone brighter than any star. The lad was a true beauty inside and out.

And he was Merlin's. 

Nothing filled him with more pride than knowing that Eggsy was his. The lad could have anyone, and yet he chose Merlin. Oh, Eggsy was no saint, especially in the bedroom, but he tried each day to be better than he was the day before. He had turned his life around and Merlin couldn't be happier, prouder. The chip that had been on his shoulder during training was long gone; a smile brighter than the sun had replaced it.

It was a smile that truly brought out Eggsy's inner light, and it was positively radiant. Merlin never tired of seeing it. Neither did many of the others at Kingsman, though a few enjoyed seeing it, and Eggsy period, a little too much. There had been a few that had tried to come between them. They had all failed of course; Merlin and Eggsy were loyal to each other to a fault. Only one other person received such devotion from them and that was Harry.

Eggsy turned onto his side and scooted closer to Merlin, sighing happily upon making contact. Such an adorable sound melted Merlin's heart and he leaned down to kiss Eggsy's temple. Sleep was encroaching upon him again and Merlin didn't fight it, not like he used to before Eggsy came into his life and changed a few of his unhealthy habits.

The last thing Merlin saw before falling asleep was his beautiful Eggsy.


End file.
